Get Lucky
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium (Classic) |nogm = 3 each (Classic) |dg = / (Classic) (Beta Alternate) |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Beta Alternate) |pc = Classic / to / to / Beta Alternate |lc = Maize (Classic) |pictos = 93 (Classic) |nowc = GetLucky GetLuckyALTDLC (Beta Alternate) |perf = Classic Yoni Jayl (P1) Daniel Delyon (P2) |from = album }}Daft Punk ve Pharrell William tarafından "Get Lucky" 'da yer almaktadır. Dansçıların Görünümü Klasik Dansçılar hem siyah saçlı hem de siyah güneş gözlüklü erkekler. Her ikisi de eşleşen oxford ayakkabılarıyla parlak takımlar giyiyor. Ayrıca siyah bağları da var. P1 P1 ın saçı örgülü, ceketi sıkıştırılmış ve kıyafeti altın. P2 P2 in saçı bir pompadourda, ceketi açıldı ve kıyafeti gümüş. Daft Punk ın ayeti sırasında, beyaz ana hatlarla büyük ölçüde kararırlar ve renkleri seçerler; P1 maviye ve P2 kırmızıya döner. getluckygold.png|P1 getluckysilver.png|P2 Beta Alternate Arka Plan Karanlık bir arka plan üzerinde çok sayıda üçgen öne çıkıyor. Etrafında kısa yıldızlar var. Yerde parlayan ışıklar geliyor. Vocoder solo sırasında beyaz bir ses hattı bulunur ve vocoder bitene kadar kalır. Altın Hareket Her iki antrenör için de hepsi aynı olan Altın Hareket var. Hepsi sağdan sola Dalga Altın Hareketleri: Bütün Altın Hareketler: Sağ kolunu yavaşça kaldır. GetLuckyGM(P2).png|All Gold Moves (P2) GetLucky gm 1 p2.gif|All Gold Moves in-game (P2) GetLuckyGM(P1).png|All Gold Moves (P1) GetLucky gm 1 p1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game (P1) Karmalar'daki Görünümler Get Lucky aşağıdaki mashuplarda yer alıyor. Beta Alternate *''RADICAL'' (Geri Günlerde) Trivia *''Get Lucky'' dizinin hem Daft Punk ve Pharrell Williams tarafından ikinci şarkıdır. *Rutindeki piktogramlardan birinin renkleri ters çevrilmiştir.https://youtu.be/nPCyN7BqIm4?t=150 *''Get Lucky'', Gold Move piktogramları olmayan farklı renklerde parlayan, Ugly Beauty (怪美的) ile başlayan piktogramlara sahip ilk şarkıdır. **Bu büyük olasılıkla piktogramların siyah arka planla çakışmamasıdır. * 'da P1 in avatarında etiket görünümü yok. *''Get Lucky'' Dancemas süslemesine sahip şarkılardan biridir. * çevrimiçi oyununun güncellenmiş bir versiyonunda, Ashe karakteri için "PROJECT" kaplaması bu dans rutinini gerçekleştirir. *Pharrell Williams, Birleşik Krallık oyun teaser'ına dahil edilmedi. * içindeki çıkartma koleksiyonlarından birinde P1 görünür. *''Get Lucky''un bir DLC olarak alternatif bir rutine sahip olması gerekiyordu; ancak serbest bırakıldığı doğrulanmadı. Kod adı RADICAL '' s Mashup dosyalarında görülebilir. *Rutin henüz yayınlanmamış olmasına rağmen için tanıtım resminde ''Get Lucky ifadesi görünür. *1 Şubat 2014'ten itibaren tarihinde en çok çalınan şarkı Get Lucky; beş milyondan fazla kez oynandı. Galeri Game Files Getlucky cover generic.png|''Get Lucky'' Getlucky_cover_albumcoach.tga.png| album coach Getlucky cover albumbkg.png| album background getlucky_cover@2x.jpg| cover 158_AVATAR.png|P1's avatar on Getluckyavatar2.png|P2's avatar on 141.png|P2's avatar on GetLucky.png|Pictograms GetLuckyReward2019.png|Gift Machine reward In-Game Screenshots getluckyopener.png|''Get Lucky'' on the menu getluckymenu.png|Routine selection screen Getlucky jd2014 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Controller) Getlucky jd2014 coachmenu xbox.png|Coach selection screen (Camera) Promotional Images 021638.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 reallyreallylucky.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Getlucky_artwork.png|Promotional coaches 1490599_387322358069887_873691419_o.jpg|Dancemas ornament Others GetLuckyPictogrameError.png|Pictogram error Jdnow play store promo 7.png| promotional image with Get Lucky Beta Elements getluckyDLC_proof.jpg|Proof of the beta alternate routine 228.png|Beta Alternate avatar on Videos Official Music Video Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams - Get Lucky (Official MTV Video) Teasers Get Lucky - Gameplay Teaser (US) Get Lucky - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2014 - Get Lucky Beta Elements Get Lucky - Beta Alternate Routine References Site Navigation de:Get Lucky en:Get Lucky Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Disco Şarkıları Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:Daft Punk Şarkıları Kategori:Pharrell Williams Şarkıları Kategori:Düetler Kategori:Erkek ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2014 Şarkıları Kategori:Daniel Delyon Kategori:Yoni Jayl